


Home Address

by neyamaki



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyamaki/pseuds/neyamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari wasn't sure why he still kept using his old address for his deliveries. But he was glad to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Address

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction only.

"Ah, thank you." Kazunari bowed his head in thanks before signing the papers and receiving his package from the delivery man. He decided to stay outside of his old apartment for a while as he still had time to kill before he went to work; he spent an hour outside since he didn't know his neighbors that much- at least, not well enough to be considered as "friends" and have him come over. But even so, he still chose to come back to that place.

A sigh left his lips when he glanced over at his watch. It was almost 9 in the evening, and he has to be at work in fifteen minutes. His deliveries are always scheduled to arrive in the evening- not that he was complaining; it gave him a reason to stop by his old apartment before heading to work, even if it's only for a while whenever he buys something online. He stayed for a little while more before walking down the long corridor; he clutched on his package tighter when he accidentally bumped into someone when he turned to the corner. "Sorry."

The taller man flashed a smile, slightly bowing before passing by him.

 

"You're still using your old address? Is that even legal?" Satoshi asked him the moment the older male saw the writing on the small box, giving him a judging look. Which he only answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders before plopping down on his chair and putting on his glasses.

"I don't even know if someone already lives in my old apartment," Kazunari sighed, moving his gaze from the monitor to the paper on his desk, typing frantically. "the landlord doesn't even care enough to check the delivery before letting the delivery man come up."

"Why don't you just use your new address?" Satoshi glanced at him from his own monitor.

"Not sure..." he trailed off, "probably because I'm still so attached to the place."

"It's been eight months!"

Kazunari laughed at the expression the other male gave him after he threw the crumpled piece of paper he was using just a moment ago. "Get back to work, old man."

He really wasn't sure why he still wants to go back to that place. Whenever his friends ask him why, he'd just give reasons like being attached to the said apartment or because the deliveries come so late at his new place. Which is, of course, a total lie. Heck, he didn't even have friends there in the first place.

This has become a routine. He's been buying stuff - mostly games - online, and having it delivered to his old apartment every three weeks or so. He finds it amusing how the landlord doesn't find it unusual when an old tenant was going in every few weeks and leaving with a package, though.

But just because the landlord doesn't find it unusual, does not mean the tenants do also.

"If you're going to be buying..."—the tall man's gaze moved to the package Kazunari was now holding—"...whatever it is you're buying, please do it somewhere else. Not in front of my apartment. People might think I'm involved in this."

He can't help but let out a laugh, earning him a questioning look from the other man. "So you're the new tenant there."

"I am," the man answered. "And I'm also guessing that you're not from here."

"Not anymore." Kazunari answered, grinning afterwards. "You know, you could have said something sooner if you knew I wasn't from here."

The taller male stayed quiet as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. Kazunari tucked the small box under his armpit then bowed. "I'm Ninomiya Kazunari a.k.a the guy who has been using your address. And you are?"

"Matsumoto Jun."

A smile appeared on his face before letting out a sigh, turning around so he can look at the small buildings surrounding the complex. "Ah, looks like this is my farewell here." 

"Why'd you move out, though?" Jun asked, moving from the door to Kazunari's side, looking out as well.

"Rent."

"Ah," the other smiled for the first time that night. "Figures. It's pretty expensive. But still. It doesn't seem like it'd be a problem for you, considering the fact that you keep coming back for deliveries."

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything illegal," he laughed. "I only buy secondhand videogames so they aren't that expensive."

Jun raised an eyebrow at this, then chuckled. "Oh?"

"What, don't I look like someone who buys secondhand videogames?" 

"You don't." 

"...Do I look like someone who buys drugs then?" Kazunari let out a fake gasp, which made the other laugh; soon the both of them were laughing. 

"No, you look too innocent. But then again, looks can be deceiving." said Jun, his lips then forming a smirk. 

"Innocent. It's been so long since someone used that word and myself, in one sentence." 

"I can tell." 

"Ah, you're really something, Matsumoto-san," Kazunari clicked his tongue then glanced over his watch, cursing under his breath when he saw that he was already a few minutes late for work. If only the delivery man didn't take so long to get there that time, he would have had more time to talk to Jun. 

"I have to go." a sigh left his lips, averting his gaze from his watch back to Jun.

"Late for another delivery at a different apartment?" 

"Sadly, no; I've to go to work." he rolled his eyes before turning to face the man, and slightly bowing. "I won't be using your address anymore. I apologize for causing any inconvenience." Kazunari wasn't even sure why he was apologizing if he wasn't going to go back there anyways, but he felt the need to just utter those words. He should be glad that Jun was, well, nice - though he thought he was a prick at first. 

"You can still use it if you want to," 

"Eh?" 

"The address," Jun then stayed quiet for a few moments, folding his arms over the railing and looking up at the sky. "but on one condition—"

"—I'm not getting you any drugs, Matsumoto." 

The latter laughed, shaking his head before turning to look at him again. "I'm clean." 

"Right." 

"...Anyways," Kazunari snickered at this then remained silent, waiting for Jun to continue. "You have to be my friend. So you can at least have a decent reason to come over."

"What are you, eight?" 

"You don't want to then?" 

"Oh, I want to. You seem pretty cool, so why not?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second post/work here. I don't proofread or edit much, so I apologize for any errors or if it's not that good. Hi guys. Feel free to talk to me whenever~ (as I've no friends in the fandom still .-.)


End file.
